A shot at love with Rachel berry
by beccah22
Summary: rachel berry is a 23 year old women who had her heart broken by both men and women. I have a big screct to tell no one knows not even my panret or my fans said rachel. Im bisexual said rachel . I'll have 20 guy and 20 girl come to my crib to compete for my love. But they dont know that five of them will be going home that im not feeling.
1. Chapter 1

AN : I want to thanks R u mad and santanasnix for helping me with this story

Disclaims: Don't own the characters or the show.

Intro: Hi my name is Rachel Berry, I'm 23 years old and I'm bisexual. I had my heart broken by both men and women. So I'm here to find my shot at true love. But I am very nervous to come out to the world as bisexual.

The black stretched limousine pulled drove down the gravel courtyard and pulled up in front of the oversized mansion. A man waiting at the door of the house opened the back door of the limo to let out its passengers. With the door wide open the first passenger stepped out, followed by another and another. It seemed never ending as women exited the car, single file. As they hurried to the open door of the mansion they bundled into groups, excitedly chatting about the hostess they were anxious to meet.

They gathered in the main hallway, waiting patiently at the bottom of the grand stair well, for the beautiful Rachel Berry.

Rachel was as equally anxious as her 'guests', as she waited at the top of the stairs, just out of sight. She took a deep calming breath before she stepped out and started to walk down the stairs to meet her guests. As she walked down the stairs she heard wolf whistle and cheering.

She stopped one step from the bottom look out, over the crowd. As she scanned through the crowd her eyes met a pair of Hazel staring so intently right back at her.

Rachel felt her breath hitch for a moment as her eyes kept glued to those hazel ones. The hostess had to shake her head slightly, to free herself from her stupor, before she addressed the group. She took another deep breath before she finally asked with one of her megawatt smiles, "Are you ready to party, ladies?" She was met with cheering of agreement.

"Right, before we start partying you all need to grab a key." She gestured with a wave of her hand to her right, where a bowl sat on a table. In the bowl many heart shaped keys on lanyards waited to be claimed by the curious, intrigued, but mostly excited house guests.

Once their keys was around their necks Rachel started to talk again. "The key you are wearing around your necks is a symbol of a shot, a chance, at love... with me." She swallowed thickly, "So protect them with your life because you never know you might have the key to my heart." She said with a fierceness that was mere theatricality for her audience, and a cloak to her true feelings, the nervousness in her stomach. "So are you guys ready to party?" She asked again.

The group of young woman all shouted back their positive answers as they made their way through the big house to the backyard.

Rachel searched and searched the crowd as they walked past, but she could not find the girl with the hazel eyes, and already she couldn't get the same young woman out of her mind.

She quickly made it her mission to find out who those hazel eyes belonged to. She had to get to know her, had to know why she had felt a spark from such simple eye contact. Maybe she was getting overexcited, maybe she was crazy. Her guests had only just arrived and yet she found herself wanting to get to know just one.

The Hostess worked the room, some of her guests even tried to talk to her but she brushed them off when she felt nothing as she looked into their eyes. Blue, dark brown, green-y grey, they were all wrong, and she felt nothing.

She began to wonder if it had been a hopeful daydream. Maybe this experiment had just been a crazy idea, maybe- she stopped. Something caught her eye, and paused her breathing again.

She saw a beautiful woman sitting at a table and talking to another of her guests; they must have been sharing a joke because the woman Rachel didn't find herself as interested in was laughing at something the wonderfully attractive one had said.

The girl with those hazel orbs looked up at Rachel and immediately theirs eye were glued to one another.

Rachel felt some childish success of having completed her first mission. The Brunette hostess wandered closer to the mysterious woman that already had her entranced. She tried to stay casual, tried to not look over eager as she closed in.

When she was close enough she asked the woman if she could sit down. The hazel eyed women replied yes without second thought. They were all here to see Rachel Berry anyway, why would she not want her to take a seat.

"So what's your name?" asked Rachel, getting straight to business with the woman who she was already too interested in.

The pretty woman smiled and simply answered, "The name is Lucy Quinn Fabray" her voice was a little rough, in a way that made Rachel shiver, in a good way of course. "But you can call me Quinn everyone else does," she added.

Rachel felt a little happier now that she had a name to put to those eyes. "So Quinn, tell me about yourself." said Rachel.

"Well I'm 24 years old, I attend Yale, where I am studying and practising Photography. I was a cheerleader and in glee club when I was in high school. I was in a group called The Unholy Trinity." Quinn kept cool but she was as eager as the other guests to make herself memorable to the famous Hostess.

"The Unholy Trinity?" Rachel chuckled, "What was that?"

"Well it was me and my two best friends, Brittany and Santana. We kinda ruled the school back then."

"Are you guys still close?" Rachel asked, simply trying to keep it light and get to know this woman.

"Yeah, we still talk when we can" Quinn shrugged. She would have preferred to be asking the questions, wanting to know why Rachel had thrown this event, why she wanted to find love so much. But she didn't want Rachel to get bored with her so soon, so she kept talking, "Brittany is a dancer so she travels all over the world. As for Santana you can ask her yourself." Quinn said as she gestured to the woman Rachel had completely ignored, the one Quinn had made laugh, sat just the other side of the table, with a curious smirk on her looked over to other side of the table at Santana. Santana was wearing red short mini cocktail dress. Rachel was also taken by Santana's beauty.

She wasn't shy about going straight ahead and introducing herself, "Well as you know I'm Santana Marie Lopez, I'm 25 years old, and I'm studying to be lawyer at NYU. And I was also in glee club with Q and Britt," said Santana in her husky voice. "So Rachel tell us something about yourself that we don't know from reading you're bio on that Internet" she went right ahead and requested.

"Well..." Rachel searched her mind. What didn't the internet know? Maybe the tiny insignificant details? "Well I love dogs and my favorite color is baby blue..." She started to ramble.

Rachel, Santana and Quinn continued to talk with each other for what felt like a few minutes, but when Rachel's eye finally left the two beautiful two woman sat with her and caught the clock on the wall beyond then she realised a lot more time had passed.

She excused herself, realising it was time for the real focus of the evening.

"So I asked everyone to bring a costume for tonight, because we are having a talent show." She announced her surprise loudly to the guests she had mostly been ignoring. "So this is your chance to impress me before I decide which five of you will be going home tonight." Everyone looked at Rachel with shock on their faces. They had barely been acknowledged by her, so staying depended on their talents.

Rachel walked over and sat in a chair at the end of a long runway that stood central to the large room. "Let The Talent Show Begin" she declared, as on cue music started to play.

Rachel watched what each girl have to offer but none of them took her breath Away. When it came to the point where there were only two acts left Rachel noticed that neither Quinn nor Santana were sitting with the rest of the other female guests on the couch. Rachel waited patiently to see what Santana and Quinn have in store for her. Then the music started to play, Rachel recognize it was toxic by Britney Spears. Quinn came out on stage with A red and black skirt, red bra with a white blouse tied under her breast. A red and black sequined hat sat on her head.

Quinn sang the first chorus of the song as she swayed her hips from left to right. Santana came out next to her, sporting a similar outfit only revealing a little more that her blonde partner in crime.

Santana stood in front of Quinn and turned her backside to Rachel as she shook it provocatively in Rachel's direction. She then began to sing the next chorus to the song.

They then grabbed chairs, and used them to continue their seductive dance, standing on them, or bending over them in any way to keep Rachel's attention on them and only them. It wasn't difficult though.

They finished their routines by approaching like predators to their prey and then playfully throwing their hats to Rachel.

By the end Rachel wanted nothing more than to rip their clothes off and have her way with them. When she realised it was time to make a comment to the two waiting women she fought to get her mind out of the gutter, but it was a struggle.

Santana and Quinn stood still before her, in a sexy pose and a smirk on their lips. They knew they weren't going home to night.

Rachel finally found some words and forced them from her dry mouth. "Well... I really enjoyed getting to know each an everyone of you. And I enjoyed your performances" She finally tore her eyes away from the woman on the stage and managed to address the entire group of girls, "So I need to go upstairs to unwind" cool down was more like it "from this evening and to decide which five of you will unfortunately be going home tonight." She started to slowly make her way to the door. "So I'll meet you in the elimination room in an hour" she told them before finally escaping the room.


	2. chapter 2

A/N I want to thank everyone who like and favorite my story not really mean a lot to me.

A/ N a big thanks to RuMad for helping me with this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or its characters.

Rachel sat in her room looking at the pictures of her guests on the plasma screen TV, which was mounted on her wall. She didn't know who she wanted to keep or who she wanted to let go. All she was certain on was that there were two certain women who weren't going anywhere just yet. Santana and Quinn sure had got her attention.

She felt she had connected with Quinn and Santana on many levels already, now she needed to know some more, to see what else they could bring to the table besides they're amazing bodies and matching voices.

Rachel had been so distracted she hadn't realized the time until just minutes before she needed to go back down stairs. Rachel went to her closets and picked out a new outfit to wear at the elimination ceremony. She picked out a nice baby blue cocktail dress that showed off her long toned legs. Once Rachel was finished she double checked herself in the minor to make sure everything was in order, before leaving the room.

As Rachel walked down the stairs she could feel the tension in the room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped in front of the group.

"Hello ladies," she greeted the group of beautiful woman. "As you know five of you will be going home today." Everyone was on the edge of their seats with anticipation. All except Santana and Quinn, who were looking at each other with a confident look in their eyes, knowing that they were not leaving any time soon. "The first person to go home is..." Rachel looked at each face, still unsure of who to send away first. "The first person to go home is Faith" she finally said after drawing out the suspense. Faith step forward and stood in front of Rachel. "I really enjoy the talk we had together and hope to be friends" she said, to let the girl down easy.

"I really enjoyed getting to know you too Rachel, and good luck in the future" Faith said. She handed Rachel her key and kissed the short brunette on the cheek before she turned around and left, waving to the others as she went.

"The second person to be going home is... Kelly." At the sound of her name the girls shoulders dropped, she too walked up to Rachel with a reluctant smile on her face. Rachel grabbed Kelly's hand and looked into her greenish eyes. "Kelly you are an amazing person and very outgoing, but your shot at love has ended" said Rachel.

"That's okay, I had amazing time here with you getting to know you" The green eyed girl replied as she handed her key to Rachel.

Rachel didn't expect it to be so difficult letting those women go. Rachel took a minute gather her thoughts, before selecting the next woman. "So the third person going home is..." said Rachel as she looked around the room again. "Kitty would you step forward please," she finally chose. She watched Kitty walk around from the back from where she was standing. Kitty stopped in front of her with a leather cat outfit on. "Kitty you have an amazing personally that I really liked," said Rachel. "And also a great sense of humour. But unfortunately your shot at love had come to an end too." Kitty handed Rachel back the key without saying a word and left.

With a sigh Rachel continued "The fourth person to go home is Nikki." She announced and Nikki had a look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe she was going home. "Nikki, I really liked getting to know you but at the same time when we talked I felt we fell a little flat, we didn't connect like I did with some of the others in here."

"Well Rachel you are gonna miss out on one hell of an amazing girl, I'd wish you the best but I guess you just asked her to leave," Nikki said with fire as she handed Rachel her key back.

She watched the girl go as she realised she still had to eliminate one more lady. She thought back to earlier in the night. "The next and final person to go home is... Marley," Marley stood up from her seat and walked towards the hostess, "Marley you are a very sweet, caring and thoughtful person. But I feel that you are not ready to be in a relationship just yet," she told the younger woman carefully.

Marley nodded in half agreement, half thankful that Rachel had let her realise that it was true too. She gave Rachel the key back and said a short "thank you," and wished her good luck.

Rachel watched Marley walk out the door as it closed behind her. She then turned around to the group, "That means the rest of you will be moving in for now." Everyone cheered and shouted, with happiness as staff dressed as maids and butlers, all for the TV show aspect of the experiment, filtered into the room with trays with drinks on them.

They each took a glass and waited for Rachel to get a drink too. "Here is to a shot at love" Rachel toasted loudly as everyone raised their glasses and then drink.

...

Later that night

Before Rachel knew it, it was guys turn. Rachel was still looking forward to meeting them despite the two woman already stuck in her mind.

While she got ready the next black limousine drove down the gravel driveway and pulled up in front of the over sized mansion.

All the young men were just as excited as the woman to meet Rachel Berry. When the car stopped one of the hired servants a man waited at the door of the house opened the backdoor to the limo to let out its passengers.

The men filed out one at a time, looking up at the house as they headed straight for the open front door. The men came in all different sizes, from big to small. Tall to short.

Just like the women had done before, the men waited in the entrance hall in front of the stairwell.

Rachel repeated the same routine by greeting the men in the same way as she had the women, and then explaining them how the evening meet and greet would begin. When she was done she sent them to the back yard to get them relaxed and talking to one another before she met them.

Once they were gathered Rachel tried to slip out onto the back patio without being noticed too quickly. She didn't want them to surround her, she needed to meet them one or two at a time. When she went to step back she found her back colliding with someone else.

She turned around to find a guy with a mohawk standing right behind her. "Hi my hot Jewish American Princess" he was definitely confident "I'm Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, but you can call me Puck," he greeted.

"I think I'll call you Noah, thanks" chuckled Rachel. "So Noah tell me about yourself." She asked, getting straight to basics

"Well, I'm 26, currently in the air force. In high school I was on the football team and in the glee club..."

'... I wonder if he knew Quinn and Santana' Rachel thought briefly to herself.

"Yep me and my friend Finn were the stars of our team back then" Puck continued.

"Who's Finn?" she asked naturally.

"Finn is my brother from another mother. We grew up together and stuff." Puck half explained, "Speaking of him here he comes now" he said as he nodded towards 'Finn' approaching from behind Rachel.

Rachel turned around to find a very tell guy walking towards them.

"Hey Puck, what's up?" Finn casually greeted, trying to keep cool around the obvious and only woman standing in front of his friend.

"Nothing just talking to this beautiful lady right here," Puck said, flirtatiously.

"Hey," Finn, "It's great to finally to meet you."

"I was just telling Rachel how we were the stars of the football team in high school, and also talking about glee club." Puck explained, catching his friend up on the conversation.

"Do you keep in contact with anyone from glee club?" Rachel asked.

"Not really, after we graduated from high school everyone went their separate ways." Finn shrugged.

"So Finn tell me about yourself" Rachel prompted

"Well I'm 26. I'm a mechanic at my step dads shop and also like Puck told you; I was on the football team and glee club when I was in high school," said Finn.

It wasn't long after Rachel had briefly met all the men, that she notic

6h agoRachel gathered them around her. Once she was sure everyone was there Rachel started to talk. "Okay guys, I asked you to bring something to change into to wear in the talent show. So go get changed and lets get started," said lightly ordered with enthusiasm that was mostly over the top for the cameras in the room.

Just like earlier, Rachel waited for the men at the end of the runway. The music started and the first guy stepped out from behind the curtain. As she expected she liked some of the acts and she didn't like some of the other. Mostly her mind kept revisiting Quinn and Santana performance from earlier. She even found herself wondering if Quinn and Santana, and Noah and Finn had been in the same glee club, or maybe competed against one another before.

Rachel was knocked from of her thoughts when she heard the music cut off. Rachel looked over to where the guys were sitting, she noticed that the couch was mostly full expect for two people; Noah and Finn. Finn came out from behind the curtain and walked over to the set of drums that where set up in the corner of the stage.

Then Puck came out next with electric guitar, the strap already over his shoulder. Puck turned to Finn and nodded his head and Finn nodded back. Finn started to play the drum. Rachel didn't know the song they were playing until Puck started singing and playing his guitar. Rachel noticed that Puck and Finn were playing hot for teacher by Van Halen one of her favorite songs from when she was a teenager.

Rachel watched them, they looked like they were having fun and she was enjoying the performance too. Rachel tapped her foot along with the song. Puck walked down the runway towards her, stopping right in front of her, he offered his hand out for her to grab it.

She reached out and gripped his hand, he then pulled her pulled her up on stage and handed the mic over to her encouraging her to sing along with him and Finn. Rachel had fun up there with Finn and Puck, it took her back to her teen years.

Once the song was over Rachel had to take a minute to catch her breath.

"Wow guys that was a lot of fun," Rachel said to Finn and Puck with a beaming smile. "Now, you guys know that five of you will be going home tonight" she added to the entire group of visiting men as she stood on stage. She immediately felt the tension rise in the room. The guys were very shocked to hear this. "So on that note I'll see you guys in the elimination room in couple of minutes".

Finn and Puck helped Rachel off the stage as they watch her as she walked towards the house.

Please R/R thank you and I hope u r enjoyed the story!


End file.
